1019
Angelique suddenly feels icy cold and realizes that she requires the warmth of another victim in order to survive. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood, as it exists in the strange world of Parallel Time. Here Barnabas Collins has discovered people who are familiar and yet total strangers. As he has gotten to know these people, he has found that theirs is a world full of mystery and intrigue, and that within Collinwood there is a force of evil greater than any he has ever known. The target of this evil is a young woman who recently became the mistress of Collinwood. As Quentin and Maggie prepare for bed, Quentin finds a voodoo doll, a pin, and Quentin's handkerchief in Maggie's suitcase. Act I Maggie seems genuinely surprised by the doll's appearance among her belongings, and Quentin appears to believe her. The two wonder if Hoffman placed the doll there. Meanwhile, Angelique returns to Collinwood and meets with Hoffman in the drawing room. Hoffman informs Angelique that their plan is going exactly as they had hoped. The next morning, Cyrus arrives at Collinwood to meet Quentin. The two enter the drawing room and Quentin shows Cyrus the doll. Cyrus is shocked and confirms it is a voodoo doll, used in the practice of black magic. Act II Cyrus and Quentin wonder if Maggie actually practices witchcraft, or if someone deliberately planted it in Maggie's suitcase. Quentin vows to get to the bottom of the situation. Before Cyrus can leave, Quentin confronts Cyrus about the recent change to Cyrus's will, which made John Yaeger Cyrus's sole beneficiary. Cyrus denies that it was done at Yaeger's instigation, and promises that Yaeger is gone for good, and that Cyrus shall again revise the will. That afternoon, Angelique visits Maggie’s room and asks her if she is a bother. Maggie denies this and apologizes for confusing her for her twin sister. The two women make up and Maggie invites her to stay as long as she wishes. Angelique says she will not leave until she solves the mystery of Angelique’s murder. Act III Maggie is shocked, and reveals that she was never told that Angelique was murdered. Angelique tells her the story of how the murder was covered up as a stroke, and lists all of the people who were present at the séance at which Angelique died. As the two talk, Angelique begins to feel cold. She abruptly runs out of the room, much to Maggie's confusion. Afterwards, Maggie wonders why Quentin never told her that Angelique was murdered. Quentin again confronts Hoffman in the drawing room on why she was in the master bedroom the previous night. Hoffman evades Quentin's questions, leaving Quentin frustrated and increasingly disturbed about the doll. Angelique becomes desperate as the coldness continues to overpower her, and orders Hoffman to find another victim from whom she can steal warmth. Hoffman refuses, and Angelique declares that the next person to enter the house shall be her next victim. Moments later, the door opens. Memorable quotes : Angelique: Whenever a woman lacks imagination, she is quite predictable. ---- : Angelique: We are engaged in a war of nerves. We must be cautious; we must move slowly. We must convince her that we're her friends. ---- : Angelique: She'll either leave, or he'll tell her to get out. You wait and see. ---- : Quentin: Hoffman's been a family fixture here for years. Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman (PT) * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1970 PT) * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Stokes Collins * Christopher Pennock as Cyrus Longworth (PT) Background information and notes Production * Closing credits scene: Maggie's room at Collinwood. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Quentin: (recalling Cyrus' voice about voodoo) (reprised from previous episode); Maggie: Why didn't Quentin tell me?; Angelique: Find someone. * TIMELINE: 10:15am: Cyrus arrives at Collinwood. It was last night when Quentin found the voodoo doll. A few days ago, Larry Chase told Quentin that Cyrus had instructed for his will to be changed. It was last night when Hoffman was found by Maggie in her room (occurred in 1018). 7pm: Angelique summons Hoffman to the drawing room. Bloopers and continuity errors File:1019-camera1.jpg 1019-camera2.jpg * A camera is visible on the left of the frame as Cyrus enters the drawing room, and again later as Angelique enters the same room. * At the beginning of the scene with Maggie Collins |Maggie]] talking with Angelique Stokes Collins in the bedroom, on the desk mirror in the background above Maggie's right shoulder, a figure in a bright yellow shirt walks past to the right. Angelique is saying, "I want you to feel free..." * In the closing credits, the "Fashions courtesy of" name is misspelled as "Orhbachs" instead of "Ohrbachs". External links Dark Shadows - Episode 1019 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1019 - Peer at a Prop The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 1019 Gallery ( }}) 1019h.jpg|Quentin & Maggie 1019j.jpg|Suitcase & Voodoo Doll 1019n.jpg|Angelique & Hoffman Category:Dark Shadows episodes